Happy Birthday Roxypoo!
by Melmel Phase
Summary: It's Roxas' birthday and of course Axel forgot but the red head makes up for it with a /delicious/ idea that Riku helped with ;3 Enjoy. Yummy lemon inside. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Made for my twiny's birthday. Love ya Roxypoo


**I know this is WAY late but I just got the idea today :D This is a birthday surprise fic for my darling twiny Roxypoo since she turned 59 on December 2nd :3 Just kidding she turned 20 XD Love you~~~** **Also, I noticed that like 3 paragraphs are a different size then the rest. I have no idea why it's like that. It wasn't that way while I was typing it on my phone. Sorry about that. Enjoy! **

Happy Birthday Roxypoo

Riku sighed as yet another random gust of wind ruffled his hair and turned the pages of the book he was reading. This has been happening for the past 20 minutes. All he wanted was to quietly read his book in the comfort of his living room but _no_ the universe hates him far to much to allow him any sort of peace. The thing that worried and infuriated Riku the most was that all the windows in his house were closed, air conditioning off, and all fans unplugged. Where the fuck was this wind coming from?

"Riku!"

Ah. No wonder.

With yet another gust of wind, Axel stands in front of Riku; looking very stressed, afraid, and clueless. Must be Roxas related.

Riku sighs as he takes off his reading glasses and sets them on his lap, along with the discarded book he ached to read.

"What Axel?"

"Roxas' birthday is today!" He yelled anxiously.

"Duh, it's Sora's birthday to if you haven't noticed. Why else do you think that cake is sitting on the counter?" Riku had stayed up most of the night making Sora a double devil chocolate ganache birthday cake. Sure the little brat would probably be hyped on sugar for the next 20 years but Riku was perfectly fine with that. A sugar rushed Sora meant a horny Sora that was more then willing to drink all of Riku's "milk". What's cake without milk right? Hint, hint.

Axel's face became pale, bringing out the tear shapped tattoos on his cheeks. "C-Cake?..."

Riku rubbed his temple as he pointed to the chocolate ganache cake with a piped border on the bottom, the top iced with a light brown chocolate and chocolate ganache poured over the top to give it the melted chocolate look. Riku was quite proud of his work. All those hours of watching Food Network paided off big time.

Axel's mouth began to water as he stared at the stunning cake his best friend made. "How am I suppose to top that?! It looks like it was created by the gods!...Can I taste it?"

"Touch it and your balls come off."

The red head winced at Riku's threat, not planning to test it anytime soon. "Can you help me, then? I need to do something for Roxas."

"You could have sex with him." Riku stated casually.

Axel glared at Riku's blunt attitude and rolled his eyes. "I was planning to. I just want it to be special."

Sensing that the conversation has been concluded, Riku picks his book back up and places his glasses back on his face. "Do something kinky. Tie him to things." He says flatly as he skims the page for anything that looks familiar to where he once was.

Axel grined and hugged Riku at the idea. Why hadn't he thought of that? Once he was sure Riku's reading had once again been disturbed he let go of the silverette to dash up stairs in search of his wallet.

The silver prince grumbled as Axel left, yelling after him angrily. "Would it kill you to slow down?! You're going to cause global warming with how fast you're going Flash!"

* * *

Sora and Roxas had just arrived at the residence of their lovers Axel and Riku, both anxiously waiting for their birthday surprises on the porch.

"I can't believe they wont let us in." The blonde scowled, irritated beyond reason. His day wasn't going so well. First he got a Charlie horse in his foot from moving around the house to quickly this morning but luckily it died down. Then when he went to meet Hayner for his birthday lunch he was met with the alarming news that his best friend was now dating their long term abuser, Seifer Almasy, which he decided not to ask any questions about and instead just act happy for his friend for the time being. The tale tell marks on Hayner's neck presented him with most of the answers to his questions anyway. After he safely got home he was given the eye burning _pleasure_ to walk in on Sora innocently sucking on a purple vibrator and moaning shamelessly. When asked what he was doing and where he received the toy, Sora's flushed reply was, 'Riku sent it to me through the mail. He told me to practice since I was going to be playing with a much bigger version of it for the next 48 hours.' Roxas then decided that the world was out to get him and quickly retreated to his room, eye twitching the whole way.

"Oh calm down Roxas. I'm sure their just finishing up the final touches on our surprises~~!" Sora said, the ever present sunshine radiating off of him.

"If they're planning a 4 sum then all hell shall consume this house." Roxas' eye twitches at the thought. It had been doing that a lot lately.

"But it would be hot Rox!" This is why he wonders how he and Sora are twins.

The front door finally opens, revealing a toppless smirking Riku holding a chocolate cake. "Hey Sor."

If Sora drooled anymore the whole street would be flooded. Roxas chose this time to move past Riku and make his way to the stairs.

"He's in his room." Riku calls to Roxas as he struggles to keep Sora from eating the cake and himself whole.

"Thanks." Roxas says halfheartedly as he climbs the steps to get to Axel's room. "Axel this surprise better be go-" Eyes wide and mouth agape, Roxas enters Axel's candle lit room, closing the door behind him.

The room was littered with rose petals and red candles, giving it a romantic feel. Axel sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked and smirking at the look on Roxas' face. "Welcome my dear." He said while motioning his lover to come closer.

Roxas sat in Axel's lap, still in complete awe over the room but managing to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck and placing a kiss on his lips. "This looks promising."

"It is.~" Axel replied while laying Roxas on his bed and crawling to him, his erection hard and firm while pressed against the inside of Roxas' thigh. "Hope you don't mind some tricks I was planning to play with you."

"Not at all." Roxas was in a complete trance as Axel removed his clothing piece by piece, kissing his neck as he continued his ministrations.

The soft moans that spilled from the blonde's mouth fueled Axel on as he discreetly handcuffed his little lover to the headboard of his bed, making sure all of Roxas' attention was on the mouth that was currently abusing the tiny pink nubs on his chest.

Axel quickly slipped a cock ring around Roxas' penis while he was still limp since it wouldn't stay that way for long. By the end of this Roxas would be _begging_ Axel to let him cum and that's just what he wanted.

"A-Axel what are you doing?" Damn it, he had been found out! The red head decides to ignore the question in favor of taking Roxas' flaccid cock into his mouth, sucking hungrily. A pleasure filled gasp leaves Roxas' lips as he does this.

When the young blond tries to move his arm in favor of lacing his fingers through Axel's hair, he realizes that he has been cuffed to the headboard that Axel has come _so_ close to breaking various times. This fact just makes him moan instead of the usual anger he would throw at Axel. Maybe this is something he needed. It doesn't hurt to try new things after all.

Sitting up, Axel reaches over to his nightstand to retrieve a bowl of warm melted chocolate. He smirks down at his flushed lover as he dips one of his fingers into the bowl to scope out a good amount, taking it out to let the stream of chocolate fall onto Roxas' chest. He moves it around to trail the chocolate all over his body. "Remember Roxas, if you get uncomfortable in anyway the safe word is Pyro."

Roxas just nods, not really paying attention to the words his lover is saying. His focus is completely on the chocolate as it falls over his nipples then moves down to his now hard cock, making Roxas moan Axel's name from his shivers of anticipation at the thought of what Axel is planning to do next.

If it's possible, Axel's smirk widens at the reactions he was getting from Roxas. After making sure his cute little blonde was covered in chocolate, Axel moves his cock so it's pressed against Roxas' own for him to be able to stroke them together at a steady pace, pouring some chocolate on them straight from the bowl as he went.

Now would be the time that Roxas began to hate the restraints on his wrists since he wouldn't love anything more then to play in that wonderfully spiky hair of his boyfriend's. He also took notice of the cock ring that was so _evilly_ placed around the base of his erection. Axel would have to pay for that later.

"A-Axel...stop teasing. I want you now."

Grinning, Axel does as he was told. Who is he to deny the birthday boy? The fire obsessed male takes his hand from around Roxas' cock to firmly grasp his, lining the head up with the blonde's entrance to bury himself in his lover's tight heat in one hard thrust.

Roxas' back immediately arches off of the bed and he lets out a silent scream at the feeling of Axel taking him practically dry. The chocolate didn't do much for lubrication. His toes curl as he wraps his legs around Axel's waist, bringing the other man closer and making him go deeper inside of his ass. The blonde shudders from pleasure as the head of his lover's cock lightly brushes against his prostate.

Axel starts his thrusts slow and firm, making sure to completely evade the spot that he knew would make Roxas see stars. He wanted to hear his young lover beg to be fucked harder, faster, and deeper. Roxas was to stubborn and proud to beg for anything. It may be his birthday but Axel would be the one that got the best treat of all.

Throwing his head back, Roxas moans out his pleasure and hate for Axel's torture on his body. It had been Axel's goal for the past 3 months to get Roxas to beg for him but there was no way he would allow those words to come out of his mouth. He always got his way anyway but Axel had full control this time around. With the way this was going it wouldn't be long for Roxas to start pleading for more.

Axel's right hand snaked down to Roxas' throbbing cock, while his left grazed and pinched his love's nipple. Roxas whined and wiggled his hips, a signal that he wanted Axel to go faster. Instead of listening to him, Axel made his thrusts more forceful by slipping his cock out of Roxas until only the tip remained and then slamming back in with one fluid move of his hips. He repeated this over and over, making Roxas mew and cry out helplessly.

Roxas was sure that he would be forced to kill Axel if he kept this up. Feeling the coil of a knot in the pit of his stomach, Roxas was certain that he would kill Axel. There was so way he was going to cum without being fully satisfied.

"Axy..." Roxas pouted, cheeks flushed and breath hitched. Just the sight of his blonde like this made Axel lose some of his mindset as he quickened his thrusts, leaning over Roxas so their chests were pressed together, making the chocolate spread all over the both of them. He kissed and sucked on Roxas' neck, leaving many marks behind as he continued to pound into the younger one with imaginable force and speed.

Roxas screamed from the intense pleasure as felt his body suffer from his repressed orgasum. He really hoped Axel would take the cock ring off soon or who knows if he would be able to survive this or not.

Axel panted as he continued to plow his lover's tight hole that seemed to get tighter and tighter the longer Axel stayed inside. If Roxas' vice grip on him didn't let up he would be forced to cum soon. With this in mind, Axel angled his hips to hit Roxas' prostate head on with his hard thrusts, only seeming to make Roxas' velvet walls squeeze him tighter and his screams become louder.

The knot in the pit of Axel's stomach becomes close to painful as he continues to fuck his lover's tight ass forcefully. When he feels his climax approaching he swiftly removes the cock ring from around Roxas, immediately making his long streams of cum shoot out of his tip and onto his face and both of their chests. The sight of Roxas completely cum covered finally makes Axel release inside of his tight hole, riding out his orgasum with long hard thrusts until they were both completely spent.

Collapsing on top of Roxas, Axel weakly reaches up to unlock the handcuffs that bound his lover and pulled him to his chest, both still breathing heavily as Axel covered them in his comforter.

"Best...birthday surprise...ever." Roxas said between pants as he smiled at his boyfriend.

Axel grined back and licked some of Roxas' cum off of his face before he nuzzled his head in his hair and held him close, prepared for a long rest with his favorite blonde. "I'm glad you liked it babe."

"I won again."

Axel scowled at the fact that yet again, he failed to get Roxas to beg for him. Oh well. There was always next time. And the time after that...and the time after that...

"Happy Birthday Roxy."


End file.
